fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Worldwide
Mr. Worldwide is the founder and leader of the notorious Solar Syndicate: a supposedly nefarious organization with a space aesthetic and a strange obsession with baseball. As for Worldwide himself, he may be small in stature, but his afro and ego are larger than life. He often parades around like some kind of maniacal, evil scientist despite simply being a powerful businessman who's very passionate about sports. He has a burning hatred for the Destruction Bench Agreement establishment after losing an important game of baseball to their team at the time, and swore revenge against them. Other than that, the specific details regarding what it is that he does exactly are sketchy at best. He is the biological father of Burly Worldwide, "friend" of Sunny Starburst, and owner of Hot Rod. Also, he takes very good care of his afro. Powers Mr. Worldwide has an potentially incredibly destructive powerset at his disposal, but instead of using it for anything practical, he uses it to cheat at baseball. His basic attack is a volley of bottle rockets that have decent range and pack quite a wallop. Meanwhile, his abilities allow him to alter the effects of gravitational pull, specifically granting him the power to set objects as centers of gravity or cause a build-up of drag that turns projectiles into meteors. However, his most deadly attribute comes in the form of his afro, which has the inexplicable trait of being linked to Earth itself. For instance, if a rain drop falls onto his afro, it will instead loop back up to the top layers of the Earth's atmosphere and fall back down as a much larger mass of water. This power is far too dangerous to even exist, much less on the head of someone like Mr. Worldwide. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 15 In Mr. Worldwide's debut episode, he interrupted the regularly scheduled DBA match by driving into the arena with the rest of the Solar Syndicate's baseball team. Upon revealing himself to the masses, he introduced the rest of his team and explained his motivation for coming. Specifically, he recounted the baseball match five years ago that shamed him greatly and had him swear revenge against DBA, and how he's "gone global" since then. Of course, DBA had disbanded its baseball team by then, but the party was up to the task to accept Worldwide's challenge. Mr. Worldwide very quickly learned that despite what he thought was a fairly surefire victory for the Solar Syndicate, the assholes at DBA are more insane than what you could possibly imagine. He initially started the game with great morale, cheering on his team, but as time went on, he got more and more desperate. Eventually he started using his abilities to attempt to cheat, and when that didn't work, he started crying. The fact that Valeria dropped alcohol onto his afro, creating intense alcohol rain across the baseball stadium, did not help his mental state much at all. Plus, his son was soon abducted by Aeon K'lapptark, his son's girlfriend, Swivel Moiseipitch, had her legs shot out by Valeria, and the rest of his team were promptly obliterated. Once they had lost the match, Sunny, who was the team mascot and probably their best player, even returned back to space to continue being the sun. From there, Mr. Worldwide seemed to learn his lesson about revenge and how it isn't worth it, but considering who we're talking about, it is not entirely clear how long he will remember this lesson. - Episode 17 Mr. Worldwide was integral for setting up the plot of this episode, as it took place in an alternate universe where Valeria set his afro on fire during the baseball game. This set the entire planet ablaze and almost certainly killed Mr. Worldwide. - Episode 50 A version of Mr. Worldwide was drawn by Liana Deathbringer and summoned during the first of the session's boss rushes, where he was used against The Soul Furnace. Specifically, Liana drew up some water to douse his hair, extinguishing the world's flames and erasing The Soul Furnace entirely. It is unclear why Liana did this considering that Clarisse could have just used her Outclass as she did during the original event. Trivia * Mr. Worldwide's afro being intrinsically connected to the Earth itself was an on-the-spot decision that, in hindsight, was not a very smart move by Patronix. * Originally, Mr. Worldwide's afro was going to have a baseball pattern on it, and he was not going to have the Earth/Solar aesthetic at all. However, when Patronix was drawing his icon, he got an indescribable urge to draw the world map on his afro, and thus the Mr. Worldwide we know and love was created. * Yes, Mr. Worldwide's name is a reference to the one Pitbull meme. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters